1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pocket-sized umbrella wherein the protector canopy is formed from a flexible material and includes at least one fluid passage formed therein, whereby the protector assumes a predetermined configuration upon inflation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous umbrella designs and constructions are well known in the prior art. Certain ones of these umbrellas are classified as emergency or pocket-sized umbrellas for use when inclement weather is unexpectantly encountered. By their very nature, two principal problems are encountered with such prior art umbrella constructions. First, the canopy, frame and handle of prior art umbrellas frequently render them unsuitable for convenient pocket carrying. Second, in an attempt to make such umbrellas of a small size, they provide extremely limited coverage or protection from the elements.
In an attempt to provide more complete protection to the user, prior art devices of an inflatable nature have been developed. However, such prior art inflatable umbrellas seem unduly complicated in their means for inflating the umbrella, and retaining it in an inflated disposition. One such prior art inflatable umbrella is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,625,946. Another example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,810,391. However, both these prior art devices illustrate that prior art inflatable, pocket-sized umbrellas are generally complex and apparently expensive to make. From an economic standpoint, it has therefore been impractical to dispose of umbrellas comprising such relatively complicated structures after a single use.
Thus, it is apparent that a need exists for an inflatable pocket-sized umbrella with a canopy of sufficient size to protect at least the head and shoulder area of the human torso. In addition, the design and construction of such an umbrella, as well as the material from which it is made, must allow the umbrella to be purchased for a price sufficiently inexpensive to allow disposal after a single use.